Lie Back And Enjoy It
This strand began in 1985 following the demise of the Friday Night Connection. It had the same music (Van Der Graaf Generator's Theme One), had a reward if your selection was chosen (a £12 record token, rising to £15 in 1987, and a FRS patch), but ditched the competition element of the earlier strand in favour of a playlist selected by a listener. The compiler's name is in brackets, if known. Chronological list of playlists set 1985 *25 January 1985 (Simon Trott, Kings Heath) #Rush: 'The Spirit Of Radio (LP-Permanent Waves)' (Mercury) #Jefferson Starship: 'Jane (LP-Freedom At Point Zero)' (RCA) #Deep Purple: 'Knocking At Your Back Door (LP-Perfect Strangers)' (Polydor) *08 February 1985 #AC / DC: 'Ride On' (LP-Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) (Atlantic) #Gillan: 'Fighting Man' (LP-Mr Universe) (Acrobat) #Hawkwind: 'Hurry On Sundown' (LP-Hawkwind) (Liberty) *31 May 1985 (Neil 'No Hippy' Davis, Neath) #Ozzy Osbourne: 'Forever (LP-Bark At The Moon)' (Epic) #Ted Nugent: 'Wang Dang Sweet Poontang (2xLP-Double Live Gonzo)' (Epic) #Motorhead: 'Iron Horse (LP-No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith)' (Bronze) #Iron Maiden: 'Transylvania (LP-Iron Maiden)' (EMI) *12 July 1985 #Siouxsie & Banshees: 'Israel' (LP-Once Upon A Time) (Polydor) #Metallica: 'Fade To Black' (LP-Ride The Lightning) (Music For Nations) #Peter Gabriel: 'Family Snapshot' (LP-Peter Gabriel 3 (Melt)) (Charisma) #U2: 'Tomorrow' (LP-October) (Island) *19 July 1985 #Steve Miller Band: 'Going To The Country (LP-Number 5)' (Capitol) #Flying Burrito Bros: 'Hot Burrito #2 (LP-Last Of The Red Hot Burritos)' (A&M) #Little Feat: 'Cold Cold Cold / Tripe Face Boogie (LP-Feats Don't Fail Me Now)' (Warner Bros) *16 August 1985 #Scorpions: 'Holiday (LP-Lovedrive)' (Harvest) #UFO: 'Terri (LP-Mechanix)' (Chrysalis) #Thin Lizzy: 'Still In Love With You (2xLP-Live And Dangerous)' (Vertigo) *06 September 1985 #Groundhogs: Cherry Red (LP - Split) Liberty #Montrose: Rock The Nation (LP - Montrose) Warner Brothers #Curved Air: Hide And Seek (LP - Air Conditioning) Warner Brothers #Family: The Weaver's Answer (LP - Family Entertainment) Reprise *01 November 1985 (Paul Hayes, Preston) #Paul Kossoff: 'Molten Gold (2xLP-Koss)' (DJM) #Led Zeppelin: 'Your Time Is Gonna Come (LP-Led Zeppelin)' (Atlantic) #Whitesnake: 'Here I Go Again (LP-Saints & Sinners)' (Liberty) #Hughes/Thrall: 'First Step Of Love (LP-Hughes/Thrall)' (Epic) *22 November 1985 #Iron Maiden: 'Rainbow's Gold (B-side, 7", 12"-2 Minutes To Midnight)' (EMI) #Scorpions: 'Polar Nights (2xLP-Tokyo Tapes)' (RCA) #Whitesnake: 'Gambler (LP-Slide It In) (Liberty) #Thin Lizzy: 'The Sun Goes Down (LP-Thunder And Lightning)' (Vertigo) 1986 *15 August 1986 #Rainbow: All Night Long (LP - All Night Long) Polydor #Queensryche: Queen Of The Reich (EP - Queensryche) EMI #Quiet Riot: Metal Health (LP - Metal Health) Epic #Kiss: I Love It Loud (LP - Creatures Of The Night) Casablanca *14 November 1986 #Metal Church: The Dark (LP - The Dark) Elektra #Metallica: Disposable Heroes (LP - Master Of Puppets) Elektra #W.A.S.P.: Jack Action (LP - The Last Command) Capitol #Iron Maiden: Heaven Can Wait (LP - Somewhere In Time) EMI *05 December 1986 #Magnum : The Spirit (LP - Chase The Dragon) Jet #W.A.S.P. : Wild Child (LP - The Last Command) Capitol #Saxon: Waiting For The Night (LP - Rock The Nations) EMI 1987 *16 January 1987 (Pete Korbijn, Netherlands) #Rainbow: 'Man On The Silver Mountain (LP-Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow)' (Polydor) #Judas Priest: 'Exciter (LP-Unleashed In The East - Live In Japan)' (CBS) #Black Sabbath: 'N.I.B. (2xLP-Live Evil)' (Vertigo/Phonogram) *23 January 1987 (Chris Owen, Cwmbran) #Europe: 'On The Loose (LP-The Final Countdown)' (Epic) #Gary Moore: 'Parisienne Walkways (LP-Back On The Streets)' (MCA) #Kiss: 'Cold Gin (LP-Kiss)' (Casablanca) #Metallica: 'Whiplash (LP-Kill 'Em All)' (Music For Nations) *30 January 1987 (Robert McKitterick, Loughgall) #Robert Plant: 'Big Log (LP-The Principle Of Moments)' (Atlantic) #Scorpions: 'No One Like You (LP-Blackout)' (Harvest) #Yes: 'Owner Of A Lonely Heart (LP-90125)' (Atlantic) #Jeff Beck: 'Ambitious (LP-Flash)' (Epic) *10 April 1987 #Metallica: Orion (LP - Master Of Puppets) Music For Nations #Agent Steel: Never Surrender (LP - Unstoppable Force) Combat #Iron Maiden: Wasted Years (LP - Somewhere In Time) EMI *15 May 1987 #Demon: Don't Break The Circle (LP - The Unexpected Guest) Carrere #Y&T: Anytime At All (LP - Down For The Count) A&M Records #Queensryche: Take Hold Of The Flame (LP - The Warning) EMI #Judas Priest: The Sentinel (LP - Defenders Of The Faith) CBS *12 June 1987 (Matty Pringle, Morpeth) #Megadeth: 'My Last Words (LP-Peace Sells... But Who's Buying?)' (Capitol) #Cult: 'Rain (LP-Love)' (Beggars Banquet) #Gary Moore: 'Out In The Fields (LP-Run For Cover)' (10) #Warlock: 'Vorwärts, All Right! (LP-True As Steel)' (Vertigo) #Steppenwolf: 'Born To Be Wild (LP-Steppenwolf)' (Stateside) *26 June 1987 (Jamie Weston, Lowestoft) #Judas Priest: 'Turbo Lover (LP-Turbo)' (CBS) #Krokus: 'Long Stick Goes Boom (LP-Alive And Screamin')' (Arista) #Ozzy Osbourne: 'Paranoid (2xLP-Randy Rhoads Tribute)' (Epic) #Anthrax: 'Caught In A Mosh (LP-Among The Living)' (Island/Megaforce Worldwide) *11 September 1987 (Tommy Lello, Welshpool) #Kiss: 'Calling Dr. Love (LP-Rock And Roll Over)' (Casablanca) #UFO: 'Doctor Doctor (LP-Phenomenon)' (Chrysalis) #Mötley Crüe: 'Jailhouse Rock (live) (LP-Girls Girls Girls)' (Elektra) #Poison: 'Look What The Cat Dragged In (LP-Look What The Cat Dragged In)' (Music For Nations) #Cinderella: 'Shake Me (12"-The Live E.P.)' (Vertigo/Phonogram) The track chosen was Galaxy Blues, but TV declines to play it for unstated reasons. *13 November 1987 (Neil Mainstone, Rhondda) #Pink Floyd: 'One Of These Days (LP-Meddle)' (Harvest) #Aerosmith: 'Rag Doll (CD-Permanent Vacation)' (Geffen) #Slayer: 'Postmortem (LP-Reign In Blood)' (Def Jam) #AC/DC: 'Down Payment Blues (LP-Powerage)' (Atlantic) 1988 *22 January 1988 (Steve Holland of Harlington) #Rush: 'Losing It (LP-Signals)' (Mercury) #Marseille: 'Lady Of The Night (LP-Marseille)' (Mountain) #Led Zeppelin: 'The Immigrant Song (LP-Led Zeppelin III)' (Atlantic) #Sweet: 'Sweet F.A. (LP-Sweet Fanny Adams)' (RCA Victor) *27 May 1988 #Vinnie Vincent Invasion: 'Boyz Are Gonna Rock (LP-Vinnie Vincent Invasion)' (Chrysalis) #Alice Cooper: 'He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask) (LP-Constrictor)' (MCA) #Megadeth: 'Devil's Island (CD-Peace Sells... But Who's Buying?)' (Capitol) #Twisted Sister: 'We're Gonna Make It (LP-You Can't Stop Rock 'N' Roll)' (Atlantic) *23 September 1988 #Traffic: 'Stranger To Himself (CD-John Barleycorn Must Die)' (Island) #Metallica: 'Last Caress / Green Hell (12"-The $5.98 E.P. - Garage Days Re-Revisited)' (Vertigo) #Camel: 'Captured (CD-Pressure Points)' (London) #Fairport Convention: 'Come All Ye (CD-Liege & Lief)' (Island) ;Footnotes Category:Lists Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988